The present disclosure relates to a tape printer that is configured to detachably house a tape cassette therein and that performs printing on a tape included in the tape cassette.
A printer is known in which a type (a tape width, a print mode and so on) of a tape mounted in a tape cassette installed in a cassette housing portion is detected by a plurality of detecting switches. More specifically, a cassette detection portion is provided on a section of the bottom surface of the tape cassette, the detection portion being formed of through-holes in a pattern corresponding to the type of the tape. When the tape cassette is inserted in the cassette housing portion, the plurality of detecting switches, which are constantly urged in an upward direction, are selectively depressed in accordance with the pattern of the through-holes formed in the cassette detection portion. In the tape printer, the type of tape of the tape cassette inserted in the cassette housing portion is detected according to the combination of the depressed and non-depressed switches among the plurality of detecting switches.